ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Naruto, Bleach and Sonic: When Worlds Collide (2020's Anime Series)
Naruto, Bleach and Sonic: When Worlds Collide (Anime Series) is an action-adventure anime series that focues on Naruto Uzumaki, Ichigo Kurosaki, Sonic the Hedgehog and all of their friends and allies working together and battling common enemies such as Madara Uchiha, Dr. Eggman, Kugo Ginjo and his Xcution, Sosuke Aizen and his Arrancars, The Akatsuki, Metal Sonic, The Black Arms and much more, as well as a new enemy that will pose a danger to all three main heroes. It will also include filler episodes and special episodes. It will even inculde all-new characters that will impact most of the character's past relations. Synopsis Main Summary: During a battle against Dr. Eggman and Eggman Nega to save Cream, Cheese and Vanilla, Sonic, Sam Spartan and their friends accidentally trigger a dimensional portal machine with the seven Chaos emeralds that has merged their world, with the worlds of Naruto and Bleach. The merging of the three worlds caused the awakening of a new enemy, known as "Zaman Shiraki" and his army of super-enhanced criminals, robots and monsters. Now the three heroes (Sonic, Naruto and Ichigo) must unite as one to stop them and protect the things they hold dear. Naruto Summary: 3 years after the Fourth Great Ninja War, Naruto and his friends have protected the peace and defended the shinobi world from mortal danger. The shinobi world has even evolved into technology and has created a city that represents the capital of the unified nations, known as "Shinobi City". Bleach Summary: 3 years after Ichigo's final battle with Kugo Ginjo and his Xcution members (in a different timeline before the Quincy Blood War arc), Ichigo has regained his position as the substitue Soul Reaper and has defended Karakura Town and the Soul Society with his newly regained and enhanced Soul Reaper powers. Even some soul reapers have achieved Bankai, started to dating some humans and can now be seen by humans during the timeskip. Sonic the Hedgehog Summary: 1 and 1/2 year after Sonic Lost World, Sonic and his friends continue their great adventures and battles while making new friends and enemies along the way. He has even made human friends during his travels on Earth such as Sam Spartan and his family. Sonic has even met his long-lost mother and two siblings, and has recoiled with them. Characters Main Characters (Naruto Series) *Team Kakashi **Naruto Uzumaki - The Main Protagonist of the series and the Legendary Ninja. ***The Nine-Tailed Fox: Kurama **Sakura Haruno **Sai **Kakashi Hatake *Sasuke Uchiha *Team Kurenai/Team Hirashi **Hirashi Hyuga **Kiba Inuzuka ***Akamaru **Shino Aburame **Hinata Hyuga *Yamato *The Fifth Hokage: Tsunade *Killer Bee **The Eight-Tailed Octopus: Gyuki Main Characters (Bleach Series) *Team Ichigo **Ichigo Kurosaki - The Secondary Protagonist and the Substitue Soul Reaper. ***Kon **Rukia Kuchki **Renji Abarai **Uryu Ishida **Orihime Inoue **Yasutora "Chad" Sado *Karin Kurosaki *Kisuke Urahara *Yoruichi Shihorin Main Characters (Sonic the Hedgehog Series) *Team Sonic **Sonic the Hedgehog - The Tertiary Protagonist and the Legendary Blue Hedgehog. ***Muttski **Miles "Tails" Prower ***T-Pup **Knuckles the Echidna **Sam Spartan *Team Rose **Amy Rose **Cream the Rabbit ***Cheese the Chao **Big the Cat ***Froggy *Kevin Spartan *Candace Spartan *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Sticks the Jungle Badger Team Guy *Might Guy *Rock Lee *Tenten Team Asuma *Shikamaru Nara *Choji Akimichi *Ino Yamanaka Team Taka *Karin Uzumaki *Suigetsu Hozuki *Jugo Hidden Leaf Village *Shinji Hatake *Shizune *Iruka Umino *Aoba Yamashiro *Genma Shiranui *Kotetsu Hagane **Izumo Kamizuki *Anko Mitarashi *Teuchi **Ayame *Kurenai Yui *Hiashi Hyuga **Hanabi Hyuga *Chozo Akimichi *Shibi Aburame *Yuago *Team Ebisu **Ebisu **Konohamaru Sarutobi **Udon **Mogei Hidden Sand Village *The Fifth Kazekage: Garra of the Sand **The One-Tailed Raccoon: Shukaku *Kankuro *Temari *Baki Hidden Cloud Village *The Fourth Raikage: Ay *Darui *Cee *Omoi *Karui *Samui Hidden Mist Village *The Fifth Mizukage: Mei Termui *Chojuro Hidden Stone Village *The Third Tsuchikage: Ohnoki *Kurotsuchi *Akatsuchi *Kitsuchi Samurai of the Land of Iron *Mifune Tailed Beasts *The Two-Tailed Cat: Matatabi *The Three-Tailed Turtle: Isobu *The Four-Tailed Monkey: Son Goku *The Five-Tailed White Horse: Kokku *The Six-Tailed Snail: Saiken *The Seven-Tailed Rhinoceros Beetle: Chomei The Thirteen Court Guard Squads *First Squad **Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto **Chojiro Sasakibe *Second Squad **Soi Fon **Marechiyo Omaeda *Third Squad **Rojuro "Rose" Otoribashi **Izuru Kira *Fourth Squad **Retsu Unohana **Isane Kotetsu **Hanataro Yamada *Fifth Squad **Shinji Hirako **Momo Hinamori *Sixth Squad **Byakuya Kuchki *Seventh Squad **Sajin Komamura **Tetsuzaemon Iba *Eighth Squad **Shunsui Kyoraku **Nanao Ise *Ninth Squad **Kensei Muguruma **Shuhei Hisagi **Mashiro Kuna *Tenth Squad **Toshiro Hitsugaya **Rangiku Matsumoto *Eleventh Squad **Kenpachi Zaraki **Yachiru Kusajishi **Ikkaku Madarame **Yumichika Ayasegawa *Twelveth Squad **Mayuri Kurotsuchi **Nemu Kurotsuchi **Akon *Thirteenth Squad **Jushiro Ukitake **Kiyone Kotetsu **Sentaro Kotsubaki Visoreds *Love Aikawa *Hiyori Sarugaki *Hachigen Ushoda *Lisa Yadomaru Quincies *Ryuken Ishida Mod-Souls *Ririn *Kurodo *Noba Zanpakuto Spirits *Zangetsu *Hollow Ichigo *Zabimaru **Monkey **Snake *Sode no Shirayuki *Senbonzakura *Suzumebachi *Tenken *Katen Kyokotsu *Hyorinmaru *Ashisogi Jizo *Sogyo no Kotowari *Hozukimaru *Ruri'iro Kujaku *Tobiume *Haineko *Kazeshini *Gegetsuburi *Wabisuke *Gonryomaru Humans (Bleach Series) *Kurosaki Clinic **Ishinn Kurosaki **Yuzu Kurosaki *Urahara Shop **Tessai Tsukabishi **Jinta Hanakari **Ururu Tsumugiya *Karakura High School **Keigo Asano **Mizuiro Kojima **Tatsuki Arisawa **Chizuru Honsho Team Chaotix *Vector the Crocodile *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Mighty the Armadillo *Ray the Flying Squirrel *Julie-Su the Echidna Knothole Freedom Fighters *Princess Sally Acorn *NICOLE the Holo-Lynx *Antoine D'Coolette *Bunnie "Rabbot" D'Coolette *Rotor the Walrus *Cosmo the Seedrian *Mina Mongoose *Dulcy *Tex the Gecko *Alex the Alligator *Dameas the Gorilla *Sir Charles Hedgehog Team Babylon/The Babylon Rouges *Jet the Hawk *Wave the Swallow *Storm the Albatross *Boomer the Raven *Breeze the Falcon G.U.N. (Guardian Unit of Nations) *Commander Tower *Elena Blake *Dr. Howard Foster *Team Dark **Shadow the Hedgehog **Rouge the Bat **E-123 Omega Humans (Sonic the Hedgehog Series) *Grandpa Spartan *Mr. Takahashi *Vera Cortez *Jonathan Spartan *Sofia Spartan *Richard Spartan *Lola Spartan *RJ Spartan *Tara Spartan *Prof. Ludmilla Johnson **Dr. Vic Bromwell *Jim Harper *Mimi Martinez *Sam Reynolds *Rose Benson *Janice Kirkland *Jenny Spears *Tracey Chang *Craig Marx *Ed Norvel *Tyler Pedro *Mr. Mario Bingo Supporting Characters *The Fourth Hokage: Minato Namikaze *Kushina Uzumaki *The First Hokage: Hashirama Senju *The Second Hokage: Tobirama Senju *The Third Hokage: Hiruzen Sarutobi *Rin Nohara *Pakkun *Katsuyu *Mount Myoboku **The Great Lord Elder: Gamamaru **Fukasaku **Shima **Gamabuta **Gamaken **Gamahiro **Gamakichi **Gamatatsu *Ganju Shiba **Kukaku Shiba *Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck **Pesche Guatiche **Dondochakka Bilstin **Bawabawa *Rurichiyo Kasumioji **Kenryu **Enryu *Vanilla the Rabbit *The President of the United States **Carly Dubios *Scarlet Garcia *Professor Gerald Robotnik *Maria Robotnik *Aleena Hedgehog *Sonia the Hedgehog *Manic the Hedgehog *Maximillian Acorn *King Elias Acorn *Omochao *Emerl *Oracle of Delphius *Tikal *Alejandro the Lion *Monkey Kong *Shade the Echidna *Yacker *Wisps Antagonists Zaman Shiraki - The Main Antagonist of the entire series and the "Chaos Bringer". Zaman's Army *The Kihei **Spector Harisaki **Torra Fukagi **Vernon Xalver **Asami Saki **Dello Sachs **Kunjo Watasabi **Wanda Grindoff **Takasho Venta **Xever **Vallia Cartson *The Fearsome Five **Gongo Tsukashi **Senna Vallor **Balto Wolfen **Chun-Lao **Suyon *The Science Division **Zyrus Dakari **Olmar Weston **Patty Isano *The Elite Guard ** *Zaman's Foot Soldiers, Robots, Monsters and Vehicles **Black Pawns **Black Hollows **Black Mechs The Akatsuki *Madara Uchiha *Obito Uchiha *Nagato *Konan *Zetsu *Itachi Uchiha *Kisame Hoshigake *Deidara *Sasori of the Red Sand *Hidan *Kakuzu The Orochimaru Band *Orochimaru *Kabuto Yakushi *The Sound Five **Kimimaro Kaguya **Jirobo **Kidomaru **Sakon and Ukon **Tayuya Hollows *Normal Hollows *Small Hollows *Flying Hallows *Large Hollows *Adjuchas *Fishbone *Grand Fisher *Menos Grande Aizen's Inner Circle *Sosuke Aizen *Gin Ichimaru *Kaname Tosen Arrancars *Normal Arrancars *Heavy Arrancars *Espadas **Yammy Riyalgo **Coyote Stark and Lilinette Gingerbuck **Baraggan Louisenbairn **Tier Harribel **Ulquiorra Schiffer **Nnoritra Gilga **Grimmjow Jagerjaquez **Luppi Antenor **Zommari Leroux **Szayelaporro Grantz **Aaroniero Arruruerie *Privaron Espada **Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio **Cirucci Sanderwicci **Gantenbainne Mosqueda *Other Arrancars **Rudbornn Chelute **Wonderweiss Mergera **Loly Aivirrne and Menoly Mallia Bounts *Jin Kariya *Maki Ichinose *Sawatari *Yoshi *Go Koga *Yoshino Soma *Ugaki *Ho and Ban *Mabashi *Ryo Utagawa *Cain Sinners *Kokuto *Shuren *Gunjo *Murakumo *Taikon *Garogai Xcution *Kugo Ginjo *Shukuro Tsukishima *Moe Shishigawara *Yukio Hans Vorarlberna *Giriko Kutsuzawa *Jackie Tristan *Riruka Dokugamine Wandenreich *Yhwach Eggman Empire *Doctor Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Doctor Eggman Nega *Orbot *Cubot *Bokkun *Mecha Sonic *Mecha Sally *Scratch *Grounder *Bocoe *Decoe *Sleet *Dingo *Coconuts *Snively Robotnik *E-106 Eta *E-107 Theta *E-117 Sigma *Eggman's Robots and Vehicles **E-1001 Egg Pawns **Egg Guners **Egg Fighters **Helios **Aero Chaser **Drillworm **Razormantis **Egg Mobile **Egg Carrier Team Metal *Metal Sonic *Tails Doll *Metal Knuckles *Mecha-Naruto *Metal Ichigo The Black Arms *Black Doom **Doom's Eye *Black Northidax *Black Gore *Black Reapa *Black Arms Army **Black Warriors **Blacck Oaks **Black Leeches **Black Hawks **Black Bulls The Nocturnus Brotherhood *Imperator Pir'Orth Ix Team Hooligan *Fang the Sniper *Bean the Duck *Bark the Polar Bear *Fiona Fox The Deadly Seven *Zavok *Master Zix *Zazz *Zeena *Zor *Zomon *Zentos Supression Squad *Scourge the Hedgehog *Patch D'Coolette *Alicia Acorn *Miles Prower/Anti-Tails *Boomer Walrus *Buns Rabbot *Rosy the Rascal Other Villains *Menma Uzumaki *Zabuza Momochi *Haku *The Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist **Jinin Akebino **Mangetsu Hozuki **Kushimaru Kuriarare **Jinpachi Munashi **Ameyuri Ringo **Fuguki Suikazan *Hanzo of the Salamander *Pakura *Shisui Uchiha *The Gold and Silver Brothers **Kinkaku **Ginkaku *Previous Five Kage **The Second Tsuchikage: Mu **The Fourth Kazekage **The Second Mizukage **The Third Raikage *Previous Jinchuriki **Yugito Nii **The Fourth Mizukage: Yagura **Roshi **Han **Utakata **Fu *Danzo Shimura **Foo **Torune *Oko Yumishima *Shojiro Kusaka **Yang **Yin *Koga Kuchki *Mammoth Mogul *Ixis Naugus *Bentley Adams *Pachacmac *Perry Banelli *E-100 Alpha *Matt the Tasmanian Tiger **Thrash the Tasmanian Devil *Shadow Vipers **Bradford Vulcan **Lynne DeBell **Roscoe Clarke **Ryan Barns **Jay G'Vera **Alexa Sting **Benjamin Wellingford **Silas Von Atcheson *Chaos *Solaris **Mephilis the Dark **Iblis Locations Black Comet * Casino Park * Central City * Dangai * Eggman Fleet * G.U.N. HQ *Command Center Heueco Mundo *Las Noches Hell * Hidden Cloud Village * Hidden Leaf Village *Hokage's Mansion *Ichiraku Ramen Hidden Mist Village * Hidden Sand Village *Kazekage's Mansion Hidden Stone Village * Karakura Town *Karakura High School *Karakura Hospital *Kurosaki Clinic Land of Iron *Five Kage Summit Planet Mobius *Angel Island *Chemical Plant *Green Hill Robotropolis * Soul Society *Rukon District *Seieritei Space Colony ARK * Station Square *Sam's Mansion Turtle Island *Tailed Beast Ruins *Waterfall of Truth Westropolis * Items *Chaos Emeralds *Hogyoku *Master Emerald *Ninja Tools *Ninjutsu Scrolls *Soul Candy *Spirit Ribbon *Subsitiute Soul Reaper Combat Pass Transformations *Amy Rose **Super Amy *Blaze the Cat **Burning Blaze *Byakuya Kuchki **Bankai: Senbonzakura Kageoshi *Choji Akimichi **Super Expansion Jutsu **Butterfly Chakra Mode *Gaara **Shukaku *Gin Ichimaru **Bankai: Kamishini no Yari *Grimmjow Jagerjaquez **Resurreccion - Pantera *Ichigo Kurosaki **Bankai: Tensa Zangetsu **Fullbring **Final Getsuga Tensho *Ikkaku Madarame **Bankai: Ryumon Hozukimaru *Itachi Uchiha **Sharingan **Mangekyo Sharingan **Susano'o *Kakashi Hatake **Sharingan **Mangekyo Sharingan **Susano'o *Kiba Inuzuka **Two-Headed Wolf *Killer Bee **Eight-Tails Cloak Transformations **Gyuki *Knuckles the Echidna **Hyper Knuckles *Kugo Ginjo **Enhanced Fullbring **Bankai *Madara Uchiha **Mangekyo Sharingan **Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan **Rinnegan **Susano'o **Elt. Mang. Sharingan Susano'o Stabilized *Mecha-Naruto **Tailed Beast Chakra Cloaks **Mecha-Kurama *Metal Sonic **Neo Metal Sonic **Metal Maddness **Metal Overlord **Metal Destroyer *Might Guy **Eight Gates **Red Beast Mode *Naruto Uzumaki **Sage Mode **Summoning: Gamabunta **Nine-Tails Chakra Mode **Tailed Beast Mode **Kurama Mode *Obito Uchiha **Sharingan **Mangekyo Sharingan **Rinnegan **Summoning: Ten-Tails *Renji Abarai **Bankai: Hihio Zabimaru *Rock Lee **Eight Gates *Rukia Kuchki **Bankai: Hakka no Togame *Sajin Komamura **Bankai: Kokujo Tengen Myo'o *Sakura Haruno **Creation Rebirth *Sasuke Uchiha **Sharingan **Mangekyo Sharingan **Susano'o **Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan **Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan Susano'o Stabilized *Shadow the Hedgehog **Super Shadow *Silver the Hedgehog **Super Silver *Soi Fon **Shunko **Bankai: Jakuho Raikoben *Sonic the Hedgehog **Super Sonic **Hyper Sonic **Hyper Go-On Color Transformations **Sonic the Werehog *Sosuke Aizen **Hogyoku Transformations *Toshiro Hitsugaya **Bankai: Daiguren Hyorinmaru *Tsunade **Creation Rebirth *Yoruichi Shihorin **Shunko *Zaman Shiraki ** Story Arcs * Episodes List of Naruto, Bleach and Sonic: When Worlds Collide (2020's Anime Series) Episodes OVAs Movies Video Games Naruto, Bleach and Sonic: When Worlds Collide Revolution Music *Against the World *All Hail Shadow *All Stars *Being Human *Believe It *Believe Myself *BLUE *Blue Bird *Catch Me If You Can *Change *Closer *Dance of the Jinchuuriki *Dreams of an Absolution *Driver *E.G.G.M.A.N. *Endless Possibilities *Escpae from the City *Eternal Rivals *Even If You Can't See The Moon Tonight *Fighting Spirits *Final Showdown *Fly in the Freedom *Follow Me *From Catepillar to Butterfly *Glow of a Firefly *HARUKAZE *Hell *Hero's Come Back!! *His World *I Am.. All of Me *I Love You *Inner Sakura *It Doesn't Matter *Knight of the Wind *Lazy Days *Lee's Fight *Live and Learn *Madara Enters the War *Me Against the World *Melody of the Wild Dance *Moshimo *My Sweet Passion *Never Give Up *Never Turn Back *Newsong *Nine-Tails, Tooth and Nail *Once Human *Open Your Heart *Reach for the Stars *Sand Dunes *Size of the Moon *Sonic Boom *Sonic Racing *Sweet Mountian *Team Chaotix (Song) *Thank You *This Machine *Throw It All Away *Tropic Jungle *Vela Nova *Un-gravitify *Unknown to M.E. *We Can *What I'm Made of... *Zaman's Endgame Voice Cast *Ali Hills - Karin *Amber Heard - Cosmo the Seedrian *Amber Hood - Tikal *Andrew Cadwell - Craig Marx *Andrew Kishino - Mr. Takahashi *Andrew Rannels - Bokkun *Andrew Stanton - Decoe *April Winchell - NICOLE the Holo-Lynx, Alicia Acorn *Ashley Johnson - Mina Mongoose *Barry Gordon - Pachacmac *Beau Billingslea - The Fourth Raikage: Ay *Ben Diskin - Sai, Szayelaporro Grantz, Zentos, Benjamin Wellingford, Balto Wolfen *Brent Spiner - Tyler Pedro *Brian Beacock - Yumichiki Ayasegawa, Chojuro, Sakon & Ukon *Brian Bloom - Jonathan Spartan *Brian Donovan - Rock Lee *Brian Palermo - Kaname Tosen *Bryce Papenbrook - Jinta Hanakari *Cam Clarke - Oko Yumishima *Candi Milo - Lola Spartan *Catero Colbert - Killer Bee *Catlin Ann Taylor - Princess Sally Acorn, Mecha Sally *Charlie Alder - Snively Robotnik, Perry Banelli *Chris Edgerly - Hidan *Christopher Corey Smith - Rojuro "Rose" Otoribashi, Hanataro Yamada *Christian Lanz - Scratch *Cindy Robinson - Amy Rose, Kiyone Kotetsu, Kukaku Shiba *Clancy Brown - Mammoth Mogul, E-117 Sigma *Colleen Villard - Miles "Tails" Prower, Ino Yamanaka, Konohamaru Sarutobi, Hanabi Hyuga, Charmy Bee, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, Loly Aivirrne *Cree Summer - Alexa Sting *Crispin Freeman - Itachi Uchiha, Ebisu, Shibi Aburame, The Fourth Kazekage *Cristina Vee - Riruka Dokugamine *Dan Green - Metal Knuckles, Mephilis the Dark *Dan Woren - Byakuya Kuchki, Hirashi Hyuga, Chojiro Sasakibe, Rudbornn Chelute *Danielle Judovitz - Tenten, Ayame *Danielle Nicolet - Karui *Daran Norris - The President of the United States *Darren Dustan - Bocoe *Dave Mallow - Kensei Muguruma, Aaroniero Arruruerie (Kaien Shiba) *Dave Wittenberg - Kakashi Hatake, The Great Lord Elder: Gamamaru, Gamakichi, Gamatatsu *David Kaufman - Miles Prower/Anti-Tails *David Kaye - Shinji Hatake, Commander Tower, Dello Sachs *David Reenze - Miles Prower *David Sobolov - Alejandro the Lion *David Vincent - Grimmjow Jagerjaquez, Koga Kuchki *Debi Mai West - The Fifth Hokage: Tsunade *Dee Bradley Baker - Muttski, T-Pup, Thrash the Tasmanian Devil, Xever *Derek Stephen Prince - Uryu Ishida, Shino Aburame *Dina Sherman - Yachiru Kusajishi *Dorthy Elias-Fahn - Konan *Doug Erholtz - Kisuke Urahara, Kankuro, Gin Ichimaru *Eddie Deezen - Tex the Gecko, Bentley Adams *Eileen Stevens - Mimi Martinez *Fred Tatasciore - The Eight-Tailed Octopus: Gyuki, Kakuzu, The Third Raikage *Gali Webster - Aleena Hedgehog *Garry Chalk - Grounder *Grant George - Suigetsu Hozuki, Izuru Kira, Torune *Greg Cipes - Ray the Flying Squirrel, Sam Reynolds *Greg Eagles - Gantenbainne Mosqueda *Greg Eillis - Matt the Tasmanian Tiger *Grey DeLisle-Griffin - Breeze the Falcon, Elena Blake, Shade the Echidna, E-106 Eta *Henry Dittman - Kabuto Yakushi *Henry Rollins - Yhwach *Hynden Walch - Maria Robotnik, Rose Benson *Ian James Cortlett - Coconuts *James Arnold Taylor - Boomer the Raven *James Hong - Monkey Kong *Jamie Simone - Akamaru, Garogai *Jamieson Price - Yasutora "Chad" Sado, The Second Hokage: Tobirama Senju, The Second Mizukage, Yammy Riyalgo, Suyon *Janice Kawaye - Yuzu Kurosaki, Jenny Spears *Jason Biggs - Jay G'Vera *Jason Griffith - Spector Harisaki, Jim Harper *Jason Marsden - Bean the Duck *J.B. Blanc - Sajin Komamura, Pakkun, Mr. Mario Bingo *Jeff Bennett - Antoine D'Coolette, Ryan Barns *Jeffrey Combs - Dr. Howard Foster, Zyrus Dakari *Jennifer Hale - Fiona Fox *Jennifer Martin - Vera Cortez *Jim Cummings - Doom's Eye *Joe Ochman - Hachigen Ushoda, Taikon *Johnny Yong Bosch - Ichigo Kurosaki, Hollow Ichigo, Metal Ichigo, Sasori of the Red Sand, Genma Shiranui, The Fourth Mizukage: Yagura *John Di Laince - Imperator Pir'Orth Ix *John DiMaggio - Alex the Alligator, Olmar Weston *John DeMita - Hiashi Hyuga *Jonathan Adams - Black Doom *Josh Keaton - Kevin Spartan, Roscoe Clarke *Julian Holloway - Silas Von Atcheson *Julie Ann Taylor - Jackie Tristan, Ririn *Karen Strassman - Rouge the Bat, Soi Fon, Momo Hinamori, Samui *Kari Wahlgren - Janice Kirkland, Tayuya, Fu, Wanda Grindoff *Kate Higgins - Sakura Haruno, Karin Kurosaki, Udon, Retsu Unohana, Nanao Ise, Lilinette Gingerbuck, Tails Doll, Wave the Swallow, Yin, Senna Vallor *Kath Souice - Prof. Ludmilla Johnson *Keith Silverstein - Vector the Crocodile, Kimimaro Kaguya, Coyote Stark, Aaroniero Arruruerie (Top Skull), Ginkaku, Shojiro Kusaka *Kelly Hu - Tracey Chang *Kelly Sheridan - Candace Spartan *Kevin McDonald - Rotor the Walrus *Kevin Michael Richardson - Dameus the Gorilla, Black Gore *Kirk Thornton - Shadow the Hedgehog, Kisame Hoshigake, The One-Tailed Raccoon: Shukaku, Fukasaku, Foo, Mifune, Orbot, Master Zix, Chun-Lao *Kyle Herbert - Kiba Inuzuka, Big the Cat, Akatsuchi, Gamaken, Ganju Shiba, Sosuke Aizen, Zaman Shiraki *Laura Bailey-Willingham - Blaze the Cat, Kushina Uzumaki, Anko Mitarashi, Kurotsuchi, Hiyori Sarugaki, Mashiro Kuna, Tier Harribel, Omochao, Torra Fukagi *Lauren Tom - Bunnie "Rabbot" D'Coolette *Lex Lang - Teuchi, Marechiyo Omaeda *Liam O'Brien - The Fourth Kazekage: Garra, Kotetsu Hagane, Jushiro Ukitake, Zazz, Takasho Venta *Logan Grove - Emerl *Louis Chirillo - Fang the Sniper *Lucien Dodge - Yukio Hans Vorarlberna *Maile Flanagan - Naruto Uzumaki, Menma Uzumaki, Mecha-Naruto *Mark Oliver - Metal Sonic *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - The Fifth Mizukage: Mei Termui, Kurenai Yui, Shima, Katsuyu, Zabimaru (Monkey) *Matt Hoverman - Black Reapa *Matthew Mercer - Shukuro Tsukishima, Shisui Uchiha *Maurice LaMarche - Grandpa Spartan, Sir Charles Hedgehog, King Elias Acorn, Sleet *Megan Hollingshead - Rangiku Matsumoto, Shizune, Nemu Kurotsuchi, Scarlet Garcia *Melissa Disney - Julie-Su the Echidna *Michael Bell - Ixis Naugus *Michael McConnohie - Ryuken Ishida, Baraggan Louisenbairn, Kurodo *Michael P. Greco - Pesche Guatiche *Michael Sinteriklaas - Nnoitra Gilga, Luppi Antenor, Wonderweiss Mergera, Utakata *Michael Sorich - Gamabunta, Jirobo, Tessai Tsukabishi, Giriko Kutsuzawa *Michael Yurchak - Jet the Hawk *Michelle Ruff - Rukia Kuchki, Cream the Rabbit, Pakura, Zabimaru (Snake), Tobiume *Mike Pollock - Doctor Eggman, Eggman Nega, Professor Gerald Robotnik *Nathan Kress - Manic the Hedgehog *Neil Kaplan - Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Madara Uchiha, Zommari Leroux *Nicole Oliver - Sofia Spartan *Nicole Sullivan - Sonia the Hedgehog, Lynne DeBell, Patty Isano *Nika Futterman - Sticks the Jungle Badger *Ogie Banks - Darui, Omoi *Paul St. Peter - The Nine-Tailed Fox: Kurama, Grand Fisher *Patrick Setiz - Kenpachi Zaraki, Isshin Kurosaki, Kitsuchi, Sentaro Kotsubaki, Shuren, Zomon, Han *Pete Sepenuk - Dondochakka Bilstin *Peter Lurie - The First Hokage: Hashirama Senju, Kidomaru, Kinkaku *Peter Spellos - Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio *Peter Wilds - Dingo *Quinton Flynn - Silver the Hedgehog, Kon, Iruka Umino *Rebecca Handler - Vanilla the Rabbit *Richard Cashino - Izumo Kamizuki *Richard Ecpar - Zangetsu, Hanzo of the Salamander *Richard McGonagle - Richard Spartan *Rob Paulsen - Oracle of Delphius *Robbie Rist - Choji Akimichi *Rober Foxworth - Dr. Vic Bromwell *Roger Craig Smith - Sonic the Hedgehog, Shinji Hirako, Noba, Deidara *Ryan Drummond - Mecha Sonic *Saki Nakajima - Chizuru Honsho *Sam Riegel - Baki, RJ Spartan, Zor, Roshi, Ruri'iro Kujaku *Scott McNeil - Scourge the Hedgehog *Sean Austin - Mighty the Armadillo *Skip Stellrecht - Might Guy *Stephanie Lemelin - Tara Spartan *Stephanie Sheh - Hinata Hyuga, Orihime Inoue, Isane Kotetsu, Rin Nohara, Zeena, Vallia Cartson *Steve Cassling - Tetsuzaemon Iba *Steven Kramer - Shunsui Kyoraku, The Third Hokage: Hiruzen Sarutobi, Murakumo *Steve Stanley - Toshiro Hitsugaya, Shuhei Hisagi *Steven Blum - Orochimaru, Zabuza Momochi, The Third Tsuchikage: Ohnoki, Black Northidax, Bradford Vulcan, Gongo Tsukashi *Susan Dalian - Yuago, Haku *Tara Platt - Temari, Lisa Yadomaru, Yang, Sode no Shirayuki, Asami Saki *Tara Strong - Sam Spartan *Taylor Henry - Gunjo *Terrence Stone - Mayuri Kurotsuchi *Tim Curry - Maximillian Acorn *Todd Habernok - Obito Uchiha, Moe Shishigawara *Tom Fahn - Mizuiro Kojima *Tom Gibis - Shikamaru Nara *Tom Kenny - Bark the Polar Bear *Tony Oliver - The Fourth Hokage: Minato Namikaze, Ulquiorra Schiffer *Travis Willingham - Knuckles the Echidna, Jugo, Zetsu, Love Aikawa, Akon, Hyorinmaru, Wabiske, Kugo Ginjo, Kokuto, Storm the Albatross, Zavok, Kunjo Watasabi *Tricia Peirce - Cirucci Sanderwicci *Troy Baker - Yamato, Gamahiro, Espio the Chameleon, Jin Kariya, Vernon Xalver *Vanessa Marshall - Dulcy, Carly Dubios, E-107 Theta *Vic Mignogna - Nagato, Cee, Ikkaku Madarame, Senbonzakura, Hozukimaru, E-123 Omega *Wally Wingert - Renji Abarai, Aoba Yamashiro, The Second Tsuchikage: Mu, Cubot *Wendee Lee - Yoruichi Shihorin, Tatsuki Arisawa, Ururu Tsumugiya, Aaroniero Arruruerie (Bottom Skull), Mogei, Yugito Nii, Menoly Mallia *William Frederick Knight - Danzo Shimura *Yuri Lowenthal - Sasuke Uchiha, Keigo Asano *Zachary Tyler Eisen - Ed Norvel Crew Production *Charlie Alder - Voice Director *Kirk Thornton - Narrator Trivia * Images Category:Shonen Jump Category:Anime Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Drama Category:Romance Category:Fantasy Category:Science fiction Category:Naruto Category:Sonic series Category:Bleach